Changes
by psychotic me
Summary: AU,all human.Bella lives with her dad, and doesn't know her mother. Charlie is abusive, and beats her.Bella is ready to give up when a new boy comes to town. Can he change her mind before she does something drastic?Better summary inside.Rated for safety
1. The new kids

_**AN:sooooo...yeah, i dont really know how to start this...um...well, this is my first Twilight fanfic, so constructive criticism would be nice...It's most definitely AU, so thats why things are a little different. Bella lives with Charlie, but he is an alcoholic and abusive. The rest,is for me to know and you to READ!!hinthint And everyone's a human in this, so if you don't like, don't read.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up, staring at the ceiling. I sighed, swinging my legs over the side of the couch I slept on. I glared at the clock. It was 4:30 in the morning, and I _really_ didn't want to be awake right now.

I threw on an old, worn robe and trudged to the kitchen, making myself coffee. While waiting for the coffee to finish, I scrounged for a breakfast of half of a muffin.

When the coffee was done, I poured myself a cup and sat down to drink it. I checked the clock and sighed. It was 4:45. Dammit, I was running late again.

I dashed up the stairs and showered in the cold water that was all we ever had. Charlie didn't believe in paying the heating bills, so the house was always cold, and so was our water. The fact that this was his fault always seemed to escape him, however; He blamed me.

I threw on a new pair of jeans, a shirt, and a pair of Converse. I didn't even look at which shirt I threw on. I hadn't cared about fashion for years, and all I wanted was something clean to wear, and something to cover up my bruises.

I walked back down the stairs and worked on re-cleaning the kitchen. When I was done, I worked on the living room.

It was about then that Charlie came down.

He was in his fifties, and he was balding. He had a serious beer belly, and since he did nothing but pick up whores, get drunk, and watch football, he wasn't fit, either. He didn't like going shopping, and with his rapid weight gains, his clothes were getting too small. You could see most of his beer belly with no problem. Charlie had an almost permanent scowl etched onto his face, mostly from seeing me, I assumed.

"Hey! Girl!" he yelled as a way of greeting. "Where's my breakfast?"

I brought him out the plate of eggs and bacon I had made. When I handed it to him, he took one look at it and dumped it down my front, taking a swing at my face afterwards. "I DON'T EAT CHEWY BACON!!" He roared.

His fist caught me across the cheek. I staggered, slightly dazed. As old and un-fit Charlie was, I hadn't doubted in a long time that he could hit hard. There was a lot of muscle under all that flab.

He hit me again, and i fell over. Charlie kicked me repeatedly in the stomach, and anywhere else he could reach, laughing each time a whimper escaped my lips.

When he was done, Charlie walked away, leaving me bruised and slightly bloodied on the floor. I lay on the ground, mentally assessing my state. No, definitely nothing broken. I don't think anything was sprained, either. Just a couple cuts and several bruises. No problem, I could easily cover those up with bandaids.

I ran upstairs and threw on a long-sleeved shirt, even though it wasn't even close to cold yet; it would cover the bruises that I knew would come.

I cleaned the house for a bit, then looked up and noticed the time. Dammit, I had missed the bus. I grabbed my bag and dashed out the door, locking it behind me. I ran the 16 blocks to school, so I was huffing and puffing when I got there. I was just crossing the street when a silver Volvo almost ran into me.

It screeched to a stop, the front bumper inches from me. "Shit!" the man in the car yelled, jumping out of the car. "Are you okay?"

He had the deepest green eyes I had ever seen, and bronze hair. He had very light skin, which made his eyes stand out perfectly. He was about 6 foot tall, and muscular. He was wearing a tight green shirt, that complemented his eyes perfectly, not to mention showed off his toned chest, and a tight pair of faded jeans. He had on a white jacket over his shirt, and he looked like a runway model.

"I'm fine..." I mumbled staring at the ground, anything to keep from staring at him. He grabbed my arm, trying to get my attention, and I winced. He had, unknowingly, put his hand directly where Charlie had kicked me earlier.

He took in my expression and looked down at his hand. "Are you okay?" he repeated. I jerked my arm away from him, mumbling "Yeah, I'm okay..."

He didn't look convinced, but he said "If you're sure..." he offered his hand. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new."

"Bella Swan." I said, still looking at the ground. "I have to go..." I hurried off inside, peeking behind me only once, and seeing his puzzled expression, I walked even faster.

I got to my locker and opened it, trying not to be noticed. I got the stuff for English, my first hour, and walked off to the classroom.

When I sat down, I saw a girl I didn't know talking to Mrs. Bishop. She was short and pale, and she had spiky black hair. I guessed that she was new, too. Maybe her and Edward were related.

I got my stuff ready for English, and I pulled out my homework, then sat quietly and waited.

The bell rang, and Mrs. Bishop stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Class, quiet down. We have a new student." The short girl, looking remarkably pixie-like, waved at the class. "This is Alice Cullen. She just moved from New York with her family. Alice, you can go sit over there." Mrs. Bishop said, pointing to the seat next to me.

I stiffened. I didn't want anything to do with this new family of beautiful people.

"Hello." Alice said cheerily. "You know who I am, but what's your name?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Bella Swan." I said, staring at the desk.

She gave me a confused look, but left me alone and turned to the person on her other side.

An hour later, the bell finally rang. I quickly dashed out of the classroom. If any more of these beautiful people were in my classes, how would I survive a day?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Ok, so please review, and tell me what you think! I hope I get at least SOME good reviews, and please don't flame! Cookies to my reviewers!**_


	2. Well, shit

_**A/N: okay, so here's the probably-not-so-long-awaited next chapter, but for the people I really, REALLY hope are out there reading this, here it is! And I'm sorry the last chapter was so short.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, dammit!**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As I walked into Trig, I sat down in my normal spot and surveyed the classroom. Thank God, I thought. No sign of any of them. I relaxed into my chair, preparing for a long lecture from Mr. Banner.

At the end of the hour, I walked back to my locker, grabbing my stuff for History. As I turned around, I ran into something big. I fell to the floor, my books and papers scattering. My back screamed in protest, but I scrambled up and started picking up my things. A pair of pale hands reached down to help me.

I looked up, surprised, then groaned inwardly. It was _him_ again. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I muttered.

His musical laugh surprised me. "It seems that we're good at running into each other." He handed me the rest of my books, then hesitated. "Hey, um, what's your next class?"

I looked at him quizzically. "PE, why?"

His beautiful face cracked into a smile. "Me, too! Maybe we could walk together."

I sighed. "Fine." I walked off toward the Gym without a backward glance. I glanced to my side and saw him keeping up with me. I stayed quiet, and hurried into the locker room.

As soon as I stepped out of the locker room, I sighed. I saw the basketballs. This was going to be humiliating...

I took a seat on the floor, and Edward sat next to me, but I ignored him. I listened to the teachers explaining the rules, and sighed. I hated basketball. They then paired us up and we started shooting hoops.

My partner was a tall, blonde girl. She was beautiful. That's funny, I thought, I don't remember her. She smiled at me. "Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Bella Swan..." I said.

"Do you play basketball?" she asked kindly. I shook my head. I tossed her the ball, and we got to work.

After one humiliating hour, several falls, four people I ran into, and one time I ran into a wall, PE was over. Thank God. I showered quickly and changed, then dashed to the lunchroom, getting some food, and sitting by myself at my usual table.

I finished my sad looking salad just as two people sat down across from me. I looked up. Edward and Alice. I looked back down and grumbled to myself "Why won't they just leave me alone?"

"Sorry, what was that Bella?" Alice asked brightly. I looked up to glare at her.

"Nothing."

Edward seemed taken aback by the ferocity of my glare. "What's wrong? We're just trying to be your friends..." The focus of my glare shifted to him.

"I don't expect you to understand, but I can't _afford_ to have friends." Besides, even if I _did _like these people (which I had to admit that I might, if I gave them a chance), with Charlie, no way. They couldn't ever do anything with me, or me with them. And with that, I walked away.

I stalked outside and into the rain, and leaned against the wall, sighing heavily. Why did these perfect people have to come here?

I stayed in the rain all through lunch, and almost decided to skip school, but I didn't want to go home and face Charlie any earlier than I had to. I trudged to Drama, not even going to my locker, because _he_ knew where it was now. I got to class and sat down in the back, trying to hide in my seat in case one of them were here. I sat up straight when I realized none of them were.

Just as the bell rang, however, a blonde boy dashed in and handed the teacher a late pass. Mrs. Jackson stood up. "Class, this is Jasper Hale, he just moved here. I know that you will all make him feel welcome."

I seethed inwardly. Was I only allowed one class new-kid free? Or was I blessed, and I got two?, I thought acidly. Once again, me being the loner that I am, the only empty seats were by me. I glared at him as he waved at me. He looked somewhat surprised, then looked down at his desk.

I guess I kind of appreciated it, at least he left me alone, unlike _some_ people.

He left me alone for the entire hour, and didn't even ask me my name, thankfully. Jasper seemed to understand that I wanted to be invisible, and I was grateful.

Sixth hour came around, and I dashed to Spanish, trying not to run into any of _them_ on the way there. I sat down in the back by myself. Thankfully, none of the Cullens or Hales were in this class either. So that was it, then. I get second and sixth hour to myself, and that's it.

I frowned. This wasn't right. I was here first, but they wouldn't let me alone for a minute! I should be allowed to go to school and be left alone! I didn't want to be bothered! Was there no place I could be myself?

When Spanish let out, I ran to my locker, grabbed my stuff, and dashed to the exit. I started home in the rain, reveling in the fact that I was alone, and no one was with me.

So, of course, he drove up.

"Hey, Bella, want a ride?" Edward offered. I glared daggers at him and kept walking. "C'mon, you don't wanna walk home in the rain, do you?"

"For your information, I do." I said through gritted teeth, staring straight ahead. I wouldn't even look at him.

"No you don't. You're just mad at me." he stated confidently. "What if I apologized?"

"It wouldn't change anything."

"Oh? And why not?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I..." I searched for the right words. "I can't tell you. Besides, first of all, is it any of your business? And second, why do you care?" I snapped, angry again.

He apparently had nothing to say to this, and he stared off toward the road. I continued to walk, reveling in the silence. It wouldn't last long, though, and I knew that.

Proving his stubborness, he asked, "Well, are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I said icily, and turned around and stalked off.

When I finally got home, I was seriously starting to regret refusing the ride. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. Charlie, of course, laughed and threw the remote at my face, followed by a cue ball (which made me wonder, why the _hell_ do we have one of those lying around? Seriously, we don't even have a pool table. Hell, I'm not sure we even know how to _play_ pool!). The remote hit me in the forehead, and the hard cue ball hit me in the stomach painfully, knocking the wind out of me, both leaving what I knew would turn into a large bruise. Damn, those would be hard to explain tomorrow.

I ran to my room and did my homework, taking my sweet, sweet time about it. I really didn't want to go downstairs to get something to eat, because that would mean facing Charlie.

Instead, I lay down on my bed and tried to sleep, hoping that the past few hours had all been a dream.

I woke up the next morning to find that I hurt. A lot. Dammit, there went my hopes of yesterday being a dream.

I got up and showered in the always-cold water and brushed my hair. I threw on another pair of jeans, my Converse, a T-shirt and a black jacket, to hide my still-healing bruises from yesterday. I went downstairs and grabbed my bookbag, then I left.

I really didn't care much that I would have hell to pay tonight; I just didn't want to get another beating for not cooking the bacon right.

I wandered around town, waiting for the right time to head to school.

I checked my watch and noticed the time. I sighed, turned around and headed for the school.

Just as I got to the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I knew who it would be. I sighed. "Hello to you, too."

"Why did you run away yesterday?" Edward asked, frowning.

"I didn't. I walked the other way, and it was because you are a fool, and can't accept 'no' for an answer." I said as I continued walking. I assumed he would follow, and as I turned around to check, I saw that I was right.

He reached out and put a hand on my shoulder, gripping my jacket, trying to stop me, but all he accomplished was tearing the jacket off. "Oops, I didn't mean to..." Edward trailed off, staring in horror at my arms and forehead.

"Well, shit."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Well, there's another short chapter for ya! Hope ya like it! Please review! Reviews make me update faster! Yay!! Cherries to my reviewers!! I apologize, but im suffering severe writers block, and another thing you could do to garauntee a faster update would be to PM me some of those WONDERFUL ideas that I really, REALLY hope are floating around inside your head.**_


	3. Introducing Mike

_**A/N: I betcha all saw that one comin! Sorry for being predictable, but I couldn't think of anything else. Severe writer's block. Oh, well, and ON WITH THE STORY!! Yeah, I'm also sorry about the wait, but I managed to get myself grounded, so for the next month or so, updates are gonna be kinda slow.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still, sadly, I own nothing. Dammit.**_

His eyes roamed over my arms and forehead, each second his horrified expression growing more so. He seemed at a loss for words. Finally, he managed to choke out, "Who did this to you?"

I hesitated. If anyone found out, the beatings would get worse. So I tried to feed him a line of bullshit. "I-uh-I fell." I said brightly.

His expression darkened. "Who are you trying to protect? And why?" he asked disgustedly. "After they did all this?"

"I said I fell." I said quietly. "Why don't you believe me?"

"A fall couldn't do _this_, Bella. A person could, though."

"Just leave me alone, okay?" I shouted at him. Then I dropped my stuff and ran. I pushed myself beyond my exhaustion. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. Then I flopped to the ground, tears coursing down my face. I sobbed, knowing I could not go back home.

If I went home, Charlie would give me hell for skipping, and for not making him breakfast, and when Edward figured out who it was, which _couldn't_ take him long, the cops would come, and give me to some foster care place.

Then again, if I wandered around here, someone would find me, and who knows what would happen then? Besides, who was this insignificant _boy_ to keep me from being where I wanted to be. Not with Charlie, but in Forks. I had lived here my entire life, and I wasn't about to let Edward chase me away. "Well, fuck." I muttered to myself.

I sighed, then turned around and headed back toward Forks. Maybe I just wouldn't go home. Yeah, that's it! I could go back to school, then find some alley where I could live! Don't get me wrong, that sounds totally gross, but I would rather be a hobo than have to deal with what I _knew_ was coming in the next few hours.

About an hour later, I was back in school. I figured out it was third hour, so I went to my locker and, surprisingly, my stuff was in there, including my jacket. How they got it in there, I would figure out later, but I wasn't going to complain. I got my stuff and threw on my jacket, hiding out in the bathroom. I wasn't going anywhere NEAR where the Cullens/Hales would be, and 3rd hour, I had Edward _and_ Rosalie.

When the bell rang, I got into the hallway and managed to blend pretty well, if I say so myself. I put my stuff back in my locker, for the sake of looking normal. Then I filed dutifully to the lunchroom, with everyone else. This would be the tricky part.

I got my food, and sat down in the middle of a table full of jocks. I didn't care that I was getting funny looks, I just wanted to hide. I looked up to see Edward, Alice, and Rosalie, Jasper, and a tall, bulky guy with dark, curly hair looking for me, frustration mixed with shock and horror on their faces. I sunk lower in my seat.

When a group of perky, preppy girls got up, I joined the group, carefully standing directly in the middle. I even made an effort to toss my hair and giggle. I followed them and sat down with them, complementing them on everything,even if it _was_ hideous, from their shoes to their hair in a fake voice.

When lunch dismissed, I dashed out, at the front of the line, taking the shortest route to my locker, hoping to get there before Edward or any of the others did.

Hmm... Fifth hour would be difficult. Jasper sat next to me, and he was looking for me, as well. If I was in a better mood, I would have considered throwing on one of those disguise glasses, with a fake nose and mustache. As it was, I didn't.

Fuck it, I thought. I'll just go to class and ignore him. He wasn't like Edward, he wouldn't try to stop me from leaving.

It was with my head held high that I waslked into 5th hour, preparing to glare Jasper into silence.

So you can imagine my surprise when I saw his seat empty.

I stood in the doorway, a confused expression on my face. Okay... I thought. I was sure the Cullens and the Hales were looking for me...Oh well. I shrugged. This just made it easier.

I sat down and got a notebook, preparing to take notes on the upcoming lecture.

After a particularly uneventful hour, I dashed to my 6th hour, avoiding anyone I knew. With my luck, however, I ran directly into the curly-haired mountain that had been searching for me at lunch. "Shitshitshit." I muttered, grabbing a boy from behind me to use as a human shield. The mountain turned to see who ran into him, and shrugged when he didn't recognise my shield.

My shield didn't seem to mind, however. As soon as I released him, he turned around and started hitting on me. "Hey, I'm Mike. Who are you?" he asked in what I assume was supposed to be a seductive voice, but it sounded like a dying cat. His eyes traveled up and down my body.

I improvised. "I'm a lesbian, that's what I am." On that note, I hurried off down the hallway.

_**Ok, so it was short, but at least its an update, right? Oh, and if anyone wants one, I'm giving out cameos. You just need to ask for one in a review. Hugs to my reviewers!**_


End file.
